The present invention generally relates to the field of semiconductors, and more particularly relates to forming contact silicide on semiconductor structures.
Silicide/source-drain interface resistance is a major contributor to the total external parasitic resistance of semiconductor devices. As the source-drain contact dimensions are aggressively scaled, new approaches/methods are needed to reduce the interface resistance.